


Soccer player

by Polvorose



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fair Amount of Cursing, Genzo doesn't know what's going on, Misaki is kinda gay, Ryo is nosy, Tsubasa is kinda dumb, kind of fluff, these pure kids and this pure ship, too innocent for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvorose/pseuds/Polvorose
Summary: There are two firsts for TsubasaHis first kiss, which belongs to SanaeHis first smooch though...it's something he would never forget





	Soccer player

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this came from and I know it might have flaws, but holy shit why aren't there more fics of this precious ship?

It was a sunny and fresh morning, perfect for the Nankatsu team to enjoy some free time, something that their trainer Roberto felt was more than necessary because they were still kids after all

They were resting under a tree after a good morning of training, eating some chips and drinking juice while talking and checking some of Ryo's magazines.

Tsubasa and Taro were talking about new techniques they could try out when, suddenly, Ryo's exclamation made them turn to look at him along with others. "What a waste! Just look at this!" Was what he said.

They all grouped around him to take a look at the content of the magazine, which showed a pair of models in middle of a kiss. "That beauty shouldn't be with that jerk!" The noisy kid added.

Tsubasa blinked and tilted his head "What are they doing?" He asked earning the -some of them shocked- looks of his friends. All except Taro who didn't seem to understand either.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Tsubasa." Ryo said, dumbfounded. "They are kissing for gods sake!" He exclaimed.

"Kissing...?" The black haired blinked again.

"You know! When you put your lips against a girl's!" Ryo seemed kind of upset that his friend didn't know what he was talking about.

'Oh so that's how a kiss works...' Taro thought. He had a small concept thanks to some books he read that mentioned something like that, but since he was always traveling with his father alone and never saw him with other woman doing something like that, he knew almost nothing about it. Good thing Ryo seemed to know a lot about the topic

Tsubasa looked up in thought. "And why would you do that?" He murmured. His father was always traveling and saw him and his mother rarely so he hardly ever saw them doing something like that. He did see his dad kissing his mother's cheek once before leaving, but the lips? Weren't they for whistling?

"Becauae it feels good dammit!" Ryo smirked as if it was something obvious.

"Does it?" Taro asked, taking the chance to get knowledge about the topic. 

"You too Taro?! Don't tell me that after traveling so much you haven't kissed one single girl?" Ryo asked

Taro just shook his head in response.

"I'm sure you haven't either." One of the members of the team laughed a little and the next what happened was Ryo grumbling and yelling about he obviously have done it but with a girl no one knew and after some teasing the topic was forgotten.

Almost.

That same night Taro stayed over at Tsubasa's home and they were in his room, laying on his bed and watching videos of professional players and being amazed by some of Roberto's best moments, then there was this moment in one of the videos when an european team was celebrating a miraculous victory and one of the players placed his lips on the cheek of his fellow during a hug.

Tsubasa sat on his knees. "There is something I don't understand..." He said while looking down at his blanket. 

Taro looked up at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ryo said that a kiss is when your lips meet a girl's, but those players are both men, how do you call that?" He asked and looked at Taro. "You are super smart Taro, don't you know?" He tilted his head.

"Hmmm..." He rolled so he was facing upwards while he thought. He always thought that the word kiss was meant for everything, but after what Ryo said that was actually a very good question. He closed his eyes and tried to remember, when suddenly a ceratin memory came to his mind. He gasped and snapped his fingers. "I remember now!" He said and then sat up. "There was this time when I went to sign up in one school and I opened the door and saw two male teachers kissing on the lips, but then they told me a lot of times that it was just a 'smooch' and that they did it because they were very good friends." He explained.

Tsubasa blinked. "Smooch..." He let the word roll on his tongue. "It does sound manlier than kiss." He tilted his head. "So kiss is for girls you like and smooch is for very good male friends." He said and smiled.

Taro nodded. "But they also told me that it was something secret so I couldn't tell anyone about their smooch because it would weaken its meaning..." He said thoughtfully.

Tsubasa blinked and nodded. "I see..." Then he grinned and leaned in, giving Taro's lips a soft touch with his.

Taro felt something running trough his body in that second, but just looked at Tsubasa with surprise. "Huh?" He blinked.

"You are my best friend, Taro." Tsubasa said with shine in his eyes.

Taro blinked again and then smiled back. "And you are mine, Tsubasa." He said and then gave him a soft peck on the lips to the black haired.

Tsubasa hugged his stomach and giggled. "Wow Ryo was right, it feels kind of weird, but good!" He said 

Taro nodded. "I understand why those teachers were doing it so much." He said.

They innocent activity was interrupted as Tsubasa's mother called them to have dinner, making them go downstairs and get distracted from that particular topic.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It was years later, with all the group of friends reunited and talking with drinks in their hands that a certain topic was brought up.

"So that was my first kiss, I wonder what that girl is doing now." One of the former members of the team said, concluding his story about his first kiss with a girl. The topic suddenly came and all the young men started to remember and tell how their first kiss was to the others.

"That was nothing compared to mine~" Ryo said with a smug smile and then turned to look at Tsubasa. "And how about you? I bet you hadn't kiss anyone before Sanae pretty much raped your mouth!" He laughed.

Tsubasa pushed him playfully and snorted. "It wasn't like that, but yeah she was my first kiss and it was good." He took a sip of his drink. "...though I liked my first smooch more." He added quietly.

Ryo arched an eyebrow. "Your first wh-" But was cut off by Taro suddenly choking on his drink.

Genzo hurried to pat his back and help him out. "Jesus Misaki what happened?" His brow furrowed.

Taro just lifted his head to give Tsubasa a incredulous look. Of course after the years he found out that a kiss and a smooch were pretty much the same thing and that they had actually kissed that night, but for the sake of their friendship and his sanity he put that in a box in a sweet corner of his mind and pretended that nothing happened. 

'It can't be...he can't seriously still think that those are different things.' He thought as he saw the black haired tilting his head at him.

"No more drinks for Misaki then." He heard someone joking but was too worried about Tsubasa probably revealing something that the others would never let die even after his death to mind who had said it.

Ryo crossed his arms and leaned Towards Tsubasa. "What were you saying about a smooch?" He asked, but then Taro cut him off again by getting up.

"Ugh I don't feel so well..." He mumbled, hoping it would trigger the action he thought it would.

And luckily, it did.

Tsubasa got up too. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to take you to your room?" He asked, giving him a worried look.

In normal circumstances he would have said that he would go by himself in order to not bother Tsubasa or anyone else...but he really needed to get him out of there and at least explain him what really happened when they were kids.

"If you don't mind..." Taro answered with an apologetic smile.

The once member of the Shutetsu trio scratched his head, moving the brown curls "I swear you guys sometimes act like you're fucking each other." He commented.

Taro couldn't help but blush a little at the awful comment that fitted with the awful situation.

"Yeah right! As if Tsubasa wanted his balls cut off by Sanae!" Other former member of the trio laughed.

"We're gonna find out they actually are and you will remember my words." The other answered. 

"We are still here you know?" Tsubasa commented, but seemed unaffected. Taro wondered how he managed to do that.

"I'm going with you too so they can shut up." Genzo got up.

"Oooh now we have a threesome~" Ryo snickered

Genzo smaked his head as he walked past him with Misaki "You're an asshole, you know that?" He asked, leaving a grumbling Ryo as Tsubasa, Taro and him left the place.

Taro was glad that Genzo was with them, but at the same time unsure. He could either help the situation be less awkward or make it ten times worse, he couldn't tell.

They walked in silence at first until Tsubasa broke the silence. "You didn't say how your first kiss was, Taro." He leaned forward and turned his face to look at him.

Taro gulped and shifted his look to somewhere else. He could tell the truth or he could not do it in front of Genzo and play along for a moment. "O-oh umm...you know, with a girl in Paris, being the city of love it was obvious it would happen." He murmured. He could feel the eyes of the two black haired on him.

Tsubasa nodded slowly and then looked at his other friend. "And you told us about your first kiss Genzo, but what about your first smooch?" He asked, making the brunet tense up.

Wakabayashi looked at Misaki and then raised an eyebrow at the other. "What do you mean by first smooch?" He asked slowly.

Tsubasa shrugged. "You know, your first smooch." He said simply. "Mine was with Taro when we were like 12." He added.

Taro suddenly felt cold sweat as a heavy silence took over. It stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

"...oooh." Was all the other said, then he looked at Taro and then back at Tsubasa. "I don't recall." He answered quietly.

"Really? I would never forget mine." Tsubasa said honestly.

Taro put a hand on his throbbing head, or was it his chest? Was Tsubasa trying to kill him? How could he said those things so easily? Did Tsubasa played for both teams or what?

"Taro what's wrong?" Tsubasa moved closer to him when the brunet put his hands on his forehead.

"I have a medicine for headaches in my room, in the drawer next to the bed. Go get it while a take Misaki to his room and don't touch anything." He said as he handed him the keys of his room to Tsubasa, who nodded and quickly left.

Misaki sighed, his sexuality feeling safer now that Tsubasa was gone.

Genzo chuckled and shook his head "Oh you definitely are telling me that story on our way to your room." He said and continued walking.

Taro groaned a little but told him the whole story anyway

After hearing the story of two innocent boys, Wakabayashi only whistled. "...you do know that Sanae would definitely kill you if she knew that you took Tsubasa's first kiss from her right? And that you basically left her the third kiss." He said.

Taro grimaced. "...A-actually...she would be like sixth at least?" He murmured, voice growing weaker as he watched the other's dumbfounded expresion. "That is assuming he didn't go around kissing other boys after me." He added, not noticing the unusual bitterness in his voice. He turned to look at Genzo, pleading. "That's why for my sake you must promise to never talk about this." Taro said.

Genzo nodded quickly "Your secret is safe with me, though I still will get to laugh about it." He said. "And you should really tell Tsubasa to not talk about it, you know?" He added.

"I really thought he had realized." Taro sighed.

"I wish I could say it surprises me he didn't." The other shook his head slowly.

When they reached Misaki's door Tsubasa was already there, waiting with his hands in his pockets. "What took you so long?" He asked

"Well unlike you, we walked like normal people." Genzo answered sarcastically, making the other laugh a little.

"At least I brought the medicine in time." Tsubasa grinned and showed them the box.

Misaki smiled kindly and took it from him. "Thank you for caring about me like this." He said, looking at the two of them. "I will take this and then go to sleep." He turned and opened his door. "Oh and...Tsubasa." He said and then turned his head to look at him.

"Yes Taro?" The black haired asked, blinking.

"Could you not tell anyone else about our...smooch?" Taro mumbled and looked down, while unconsciously looking for cover behind his door while he thought about the next thing to say. "It's just that..." He had to give him a reason, an honest one, but he didn't want to be tough with his best friend.

He looked up at him, feeling his cheeks burning while he hoped with all he had that he wasn't blushing in front of them. "I get very shy about it...and I don't want the meaning to weaken" He didn't expect it to come out the way it did, making him feel so exposed. It was the truth at least.

Both Tsubasa and Genzo stared at the sweet young man leaning on his door and blushing like a high school girl.

Genzo wondered when he had stepped into a shonen ai scene and hoped he had left 30 seconds earlier. Staying with the others listening to gay jokes about the golden combi didn't sound that bad now that he was IN one of the jokes. He looked at Tsubasa with the corner of his eyes wondering what in the world was going on in that empty head of his.

"...Sure, Taro." Tsubasa smiled. "I won't talk about it with others then." He said.

Taro smiled back at him. "Thank you." He said softly. "Good night, see you tomorrow." He waved at them and then got into his room.

Tsubasa and Genzo stayed there for a moment before the later opened his mouth, because someone just had to tell him.

"You do know that kisses and smooches are the same thing right?" Genzo turned to look at Tsubasa.

The other just laughed. "Of course I know." He looked back at him. "I know you think I'm dense, but i'm not THAT dense." He put his hands back in his pockets. "But Taro looked so cute when I mentioned it...and he still cares about the menaing not weakining." He added with a soft smile.

Genzo gaped at him. Somehow that answer only brought more questions, the most important being. "Wait so...for which team do you swing?" He asked.

Tsubasa's brow furrowed a litte in thought. "Don't be silly, I don't swing for any team." He pulled out the keys of Genzo's room from his pocket. "I play soccer~" He said with a bright smile as he gave him the keys. "Good night." He patted his shoulder and walked away.

Genzo just stayed there. "...I swear sometimes I hate you so much." He shook his head slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously someone tell me why nobody in the universe seems to ship them


End file.
